One-time thing
by ayeeyers
Summary: It's a one-time thing. It won't happen again.


He was driving home, drunk as fuck and he didn't even know why he allowed himself to drive when his stupid foot accidentally stepped on the break. Luckily, it was 2 or something in the morning and he was in South Park, so there are no cars around. A series of self-curses and a knock on his window. Rolling down the said windows, something he wouldn't do if he was sober, to see who the asshole was when blonde hair, blue eyes, and an orange jacket greeted him. He had a hard time identifying who it was, having an internal battle as he convinced himself that he knew those colors. The girl, wait, guy, no, girl—he can't really tell shit—smiled at him and it was like he was just thrown a bucket of ice cold water as he sobered up in the blink of an eye.

"_McCormick?" _His voice was high and totally out of character but fuck it.

Blue eyes blinked at him, once, twice.

"_Craig?" _Kenny called out, a smile forming on his lips as amusement danced on his eyes.

They exchanged useless questions like what the fuck are you doing here and are you drunk for a whole minute before Kenny finally decided to cut to the chase since this is getting them nowhere.

"_So, are we going or what?" _Kenny asked, quite impatiently.

"_Going where?" _Craig asked, the alcohol flowing through his veins once again and making him light-headed.

"_To your house, dumbass." _Kenny rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh at the dumb look on Craig's face. He just wants to grab his phone and take a picture.

"_Why?" _Craig continued to stay clueless.

Kenny stared at him for a while, trying to decide if he should just leave the poor drunk guy alone or…Of course, he'll choose the latter.

"_To have sex, of course."_

It was silent for a while as the two of them just stared at each other, Craig's hand on the wheel, face turned to the smirking blonde who was leaning on his window.

Craig had to process that again. Slowly. Fuck, is he so drunk that he's hearing things? No, wait.

"_Huh?!" _He jumped on his seat, eyes widening as he sobered up instantaneously once again, goose bumps appearing on his skin.

Kenny finally lost it and laughed loudly, clutching his stomach for support. Craig stared at him dumbly, obviously unamused.

"_Oh my god, you're such a virgin, I can't even-" _And Kenny continued laughing.

After several minutes of uncontrollable laughter from the blonde and creative curses from Craig, he decided to stop bullshitting around.

"_Fuck you, McCormick. Just hurry up and get your ass inside the car." _Craig growled as he started the engine once again.

"_What? For real?" _Kenny asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"_Yes, horseshit. Now get in and I'll drive to your house." _The alcohol was getting back to his system yet again.

"_Woah, woah, woah. My house is off-limits. It's either your house, hotel, or here in the car." _The blonde said as he seated in the passenger seat. He glanced at the boy beside him who was wearing a confused look, eyebrows creased and looking anything but sober.

"_What the fuck are you talking about? Fine, if it will make you shut up, then we'll fucking go to my house." _Craig rolled his eyes, his subconscious now convinced that he had lost all reason because there's something totally wrong about the situation but his intoxicated mind can't seem to figure out what.

Something was also bothering Kenny about the whole ordeal, but being the carefree individual that he is, he just shrugged it off and relaxed in his seat.

The drive was silent but it didn't matter because they were in Craig's house in a matter of minutes. Craig staggered towards the door and had a hard time putting the key in the keyhole. Kenny helped him despite laughing.

The door opened and a dark hallway greeted them. Craig staggered against the wall, finding the switch.

"_No parents?" _

"_Business trip." _Craig answered, his attention focused on the sofa that's just begging him to crush them with his weight. Without further ado, he threw himself on the cushion and just…breathed. Fuck, was he exhausted. And fucking wasted. Fucking parties with too much alcohol.

At the corner of his eye, he noticed the blonde just standing there and staring at him, expression unreadable. He seemed nervous, Craig noticed.

"_You can do whatever. Just don't steal anything." _He slurred and he inwardly cursed himself for not giving the fucks he should give right now because he shouldn't really be this careless about a stranger in his home. Well, Kenny's not a stranger, he's a friend—somewhat—and he's been here a couple of times in the past but ah fuck it. Whatever. He just wants to sleep.

"_Okay." _He heard Kenny reply in a soft voice as he closed his eyes, slowly falling into slumber.

He heard shuffling and light footsteps approaching him. He doesn't give a fuck, he wants to sleep.

A weight settled on his lap. He doesn't give a fuck, he wants to sleep.

Something was fumbling with his pants, pulling the zipper down and yanking his pants down along with his boxers. He doesn't give a fuck, he wants to s—**wait, what**.

His eyes darted open, only to see the blonde straddling his legs and hands gripping his pants and boxers.

"_What the fuck are you doing?" _He asked, trying hard not to focus at how close Kenny's hands were on his dick and how if he pulled down just a little bit more, that said dick will spring out in front of the blonde's face.

Kenny blinked at him innocently, slightly confused.

"_Um…I just thought I'd start with a blowjob or something."_

Craig, for fucking once again, tried to process that slowly. Why is it that every time this motherfucker spoke, his mind's processing becomes the speed of Internet Explorer? Oh great now he's fucking sober again!

"_Blow—dude, what the fuck! Get off me!"_ He yelled weakly but Kenny took the warning, holding his hands up as he tore away from the dark-haired boy. Something inside Craig whined like a little bitch at the loss of warmth.

Kenny just stared at the fuming boy in front of him who was trying his best to seat up. He tried his best not to laugh.

It took a few seconds for Craig to regain composure, wiping off the sweat that accumulated on his forehead and pulling his pants up slightly. He turned to look at Kenny.

"_Dude, did you just seriously jump me?" _He asked seriously. He watched as the blonde's handsome face contorted into that of confusion.

"_Jump? I didn't jump you, dude. You said do whatever. I was just following your vague instructions."_

"_Instructions? What the fuck are you talking about?" _Craig had no clue whatsoever as to what's happening.

Kenny opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. His face lit up like he just realized something and a worried look crossed his features.

"_Oh…Oh shit…Oh fuck, dude…" _He groaned, his hands reaching up to brush through his messy hair. An unsure smile was placed on his lips.

"_What? What is it?" _Craig raised his eyebrow.

Kenny's eyes lingered at him for a moment before his hand came to cover his face.

"_Shit, so it was a misunderstanding. Shit, I shouldn't have—I thought—ugh." _Kenny continued ranting, leaving Craig to wonder aimlessly.

"_Spit it out, McCormick." _Craig demanded, now fully sober but still having no idea what the fuck is going on.

"_You said get in the car so I thought you took me up on the offer." _Kenny's voice was something in between terribly amused and happily confused.

"_What offer?" _

"_To have sex." _Kenny stated.

Processing, processing, processing. _Click_. **Oh**.

"_Wait, you were serious when you said that?" _Craig asked incredulously.

"_Yeah...? Fuck, you thought I was joking, didn't you?" _Kenny was beginning to smile as the whole situation finally became clear. This was too hilarious.

"_Of course I thought you were fucking joking, dickwad. You were laughing your ass off!"_ Craig exclaimed, finding all of this ridiculous.

Kenny broke into a feat of laughter. Oh shit, this was too fucking hilarious.

Processing. _Click_.

"_Oh shit, you're a-" _Craig closed his mouth before he could even let the word out. Somehow, he just didn't want to say that word. He didn't want to be like everybody who kept on using that word. Kept on using that as a label for the blonde boy. Kenny stopped for a moment to look at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"_A-" _Craig tried again but he just can't say that word. It's not right.

"_Prostitute." _Kenny finished for him. Craig felt ringing in his ears. He felt pissed off at how carefree Kenny looked when he said that. But even more pissed off at how he can't deny it.

"_You're not-" _Craig started, not really knowing how to finish that and resulted in him opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Kenny smiled at him.

"_It's okay, dude. It's true. People pay me to have sex with them." _Kenny stated and Craig noticed his slight discomfort. Wow, now he feels like shit.

He should say something. Yeah, he should. He really should. He _**definitely **_should say something. Anything. Okay, his mouth randomly decided to be useless.

Awkward silence filled the air as they both just stared at each other, everything sinking in. Kenny rubbed behind his neck and coughed awkwardly.

"_Anyway, really sorry, man. I didn't mean to, um…" _Kenny chuckled a bit. _"I thought you, uh, yeah…fuck, this is super awkward. I should probably go." _He hurried with his words as he picked up his discarded jacket on the floor, turning on his heel for the door.

Craig stared dumbly. God, he feels like shit and not just because he's drunk but because…aw shit. God fucking damn it. Why do those eyes look so…aw fuck!

He stood up from the couch despite his muscles screaming in pain and reached for the blonde's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Kenny turned to look at him but the words were just stuck in his throat. Everything suddenly became interesting but the blue eyes right in front of him, which he avoided like the plague. He didn't exactly plan this out. At least Kenny had the liberty to stay quiet and let him take his time.

After a minute or so…

"_Breakfast." _Craig managed to croak out, his voice awful. Good enough.

"_What?" _Kenny asked, a smile creeping on his lips. Fuck, why does this guy smile at every little fucking thing? It makes it hard to concentrate, Craig thought.

Craig cleared his throat. Maybe his message was too direct.

"_I'm making breakfast. Stay." _Craig said although it sounded more like a command. Maybe it was. All he wanted right now is for Kenny to just stay where he is and not go out. Like, no. It's weird but this is his current main objective.

Kenny was now wearing a full-blast smile that sent weird wormy feelings on Craig's stomach. "Wormy" because it felt like something's crawling in his stomach and it tickles.

"_Breakfast? Craig, it's only 3 in the morning." _

"_So what? I'm hungry." _Craig shrugged.

Kenny seemed to contemplate whether this was a good idea or a bad one. Craig rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"_Whatever. You're not going anywhere." _He demanded as he pushed Kenny to sit on the couch, hand on his shoulders to keep him still.

"_Why?" _Kenny asked.

Craig stared down at Kenny. It felt like he was talking with a kid. Kenny even had that innocent look on. Who would've imagined he was trying to give him a blowjob earlier?

"_Because I said so." _Craig stated calmly. It was as simple as that.

He was about to walk to their kitchen when a hand gripped his shirt.

"_Why?" _Kenny asked, emphasis on his voice.

"_Look, I don't want some old dude fucking you tonight." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's weird."_

"_Why?"_

Craig felt his brow twitch in irritation as he stared at the blonde. This asshole.

"_You're my friend. When I think about some old dude fucking you, I feel murderous. I want to kill somebody. So stop asking why because fuck you." _Craig ranted quite passionately, getting confused at what he just said.

Kenny stared at him with wide eyes, his expression similar to that of a kid looking at a game he wants. Craig fidgeted uncomfortably and yanked the blonde's hand away from his shirt, deciding to go to the kitchen and cook something because he was hella hungry and he felt awkward after saying all of that.

"_Wait here." _Craig said as he ruffled the wild, blonde hair and trying not to linger too much because damn, he didn't expect it to be that soft.

"_Okay." _Kenny chimed happily as he smiled at Craig. There goes the worms again.

He fixed a quick breakfast. Hotdogs, eggs, and bacons. Best dishes for a hangover. Proven and tested by Craig Tucker.

Kenny seemed happy eating his food. A little too happy perhaps as he was smiling the whole time. Even when chewing. Worms, worms, worms.

After cleaning the rice cooker of every grail, and two cups of Tweek Bros. coffee, the two of them proceeded in Craig's bedroom. Craig just flipped off Kenny when he gave him a dirty look.

"_Wow, the last time I've been here was like what, 5__th__ grade, or something?" _Kenny mused as he looked around the room. Nothing much really changed, just the arrangement maybe, and a few addition of new things here and there. The guinea pig cage was still there, of course.

"_Hey, little guy." _

Craig watched as Kenny talked with his guinea pig. He turned a creeping smile into a scoff and opened his closet, picking out clothes for himself and his unusual guest.

"_Here." _He handed the clothes to the blonde who was really enjoying playing with his guinea pig whose name is Stripe but of course it's not the same Stripe back then.

"_Thanks." _Kenny smiled again. Worms-galore again. Wait, what if he really do have worms in there?

Craig hesitated as his hands gripped the ends of his shirt, suddenly remembering what happened a while ago. The hot feeling returned and he knew his face was red. He turned his head to look as to what Kenny was doing and was greeted with the sight of a bare back. He unconsciously let out a cough and cursed himself. Luckily, Kenny didn't turn around so he could still look. Not that he was looking, anyway. Contrary to that, his eyes scanned the back all over, spotting something odd on the blonde's upper back. Exactly where his shoulder blades were located, black ink swirled gracefully. Upon closer inspection, the tattoo were actually wings. Craig can't help but to think that it fitted him.

He willfully tore his gaze away and worked on himself too, swiftly changing into a sweater and some sweatpants. He turned around and almost jumped when he came face to face with Kenny.

"_Hi." _Kenny grinned, moving closer to him.

"_Jesus fuck, stop being so creepy." _Craig scolded as he pushed him lightly and walked to his bed, plopping down and draping the thick comforter over him.

He sighed at the coziness. There's nothing better than a good sleep after a hard night of drinking. His eyes landed on the blonde standing in front of his bed, just staring at him.

"_What? You gonna stand there all night?"_ Craig asked sarcastically.

"_I can sleep in your bed?" _Kenny asked, his voice not sure but excited all the same. He's like a kid, really.

"_Well, where the fuck do you plan to sleep then?" _Craig was seriously getting tired of everything and just want to lay down and shit.

Kenny beamed happily and followed him to the bed, also sliding beside him underneath the covers. Craig considered his bed pretty big but only now did he realize how small it was because Kenny and him are huddled together, sides touching. It was warm and comfy and nice.

"_Oh shit, I forgot to turn the lights off." _Craig grunted in despair as he sat up.

"_I got it." _Kenny assured as he got out of bed and walked over to the light switch, turning it off. _"Great, now I can't see anything." _

Craig rolled his eyes at the blonde's silliness.

"_Just walk diagonally right." _He instructed and Kenny followed. Soon enough, he reached the bed and plopped down the covers once again, his hand grabbing onto something warm.

"_Hey, that's my leg, fucktard." _Craig complained but didn't do much to move away.

"_Oh, sorry."_ Kenny apologized but his hand squeezed the flesh and lightly slid upwards in a slow, teasing way. Craig elbowed him in the stomach and his hand quickly retreated.

"_Sorry, sorry, I was just kidding!" _Kenny giggled despite the pain.

Both of them just laid down there, eyes fixed on the ceiling where small glow-in-the-dark stars were situated. Nothing that fascinating about it but their eyes were glued upwards. It was moments after when Kenny decided to break the silence.

"_Damn, this is so weird." _Kenny sighed, sinking on the covers and making his voice muffled just like when he had his hood on.

"_What is?"_ Craig asked mindlessly.

"_This. It's so funny. We aren't even close and you're letting me sleep over. Not even saying that I tried to blow you a while ago." _Kenny laughed lightly and Craig can feel his body heat. It felt like it was pulling him closer. Craig just huffed in agreement.

"_I didn't know you were this nice when you are drunk, Craig. If I had known, I would've always invited you to parties."_

Craig didn't have to look to know that the blonde was smiling. He sighed tiredly.

"_Well, you don't really know much about me, don't you?"_

"_Now that you mention it, you're right." _

Sure, the two of them were kind of close friends in their younger years but it was more like they were just connected because they had mutual friends. That kind of friendship just don't last until highschool. But they do interact sometimes. In very rare occurrences. But hell, out of the four, Kenny was probably the one closest to Craig. And the one he could tolerate the most. He was just the nicest one, in his opinion.

"_Maybe if you stopped hanging out with those assholes for a while, you may have had the chance to know me better."_ Craig said in full sarcasm but no malice whatsoever.

"_Aw, come on, those guys aren't assholes. Those days are over. Except for Cartman, of course." _Kenny chuckled.

"_Yeah, yeah, of course you're always on their side. Anyway…" _Craig trailed off, not sure if he should pursue this. They say curiosity kills the cat but fucking hell, he's not a cat.

"_Hm?" _

"_Do those guys…know about this?" _Craig asked carefully, like he's trying hard not to step on a mine.

It was quiet for a while and Craig was actually worried he said something he shouldn't have. He was about to tell Kenny to forget he said anything but fortunately, Kenny decided to answer him.

"_Yes. They were probably the first ones to know." _Kenny said, voice muffled still and face half-hidden by the covers. Craig can't really make out much of his features in the darkness either.

"_Oh…well, what did they say?" _He's probably crossing the boundary line, being all interrogative and stuff. He took the risk, anyway.

"_Oh, nothing. They were fully against it, of course. Even Cartman, although at first he offered me weird jobs. I actually promised them that I won't do this kind of thing anymore just a few week before but…I guess I lied." _

Craig grew quiet, getting the hint that this topic is kind of heavy. That it all roots down to something serious. But he really wanted to know. For some weird reason.

"_You can just ignore these questions if you really don't want to answer but…why do you need to do this, anyway? Isn't your family okay now?" _

The McCormicks were known for being the poorest family in town. They still were kind of poor but not so much anymore. Kenny's parents finally found a decent job that didn't involve drugs and whatnot. Like, they actually found a job, thank god. They're still kind of scraping by but it's still better than before, at least.

"_Not enough. I'm saving up for college and then there's Karen too." _Kenny's voice sounded lazy, like he was sleepy.

Craig's gaze on the ceiling softened at the mention of Kenny's little sister. He also had a little sister but they never really got along. Maybe he's kind of jealous of how caring Kenny was to his little sister. He made a noise of acknowledgement and decided that just one more question and he'll finally shut up.

"_Do…others know about this?" _He asked slowly, unsure. Well, he heard a lot of rumors at school, after all.

"_I don't know. I mean, I haven't really told anyone except you. But I'm not really keeping it a secret. If they know, then let them know. I don't really give a shit. Besides, I think there's enough rumors of me being a slut so I guess in a way they kind of know already?" _Kenny's tone was joking but Craig didn't find anything funny about it. He felt pissed off. Why does this guy have to be so accepting of every single fucking thing thrown at him?

"_Dude, why the fuck are you always letting people give you shit?" _Craig finally snapped as he turned to his side, facing the lying blonde. Kenny jolted in surprise at the raised volume and also turned to face Craig. There was that I-want-this-new-game look again.

"_What do you mean?" _Kenny asked. Now that his eyes had adjusted in the dark, Craig can see how radiant those blue eyes are in the dark. They're kind of mesmerizing and it's really distracting.

"_Like, ever since I could remember, you've always had bad luck and you always seem like you're okay with it. Your friends give you shit, your family gives you shit, other people give you shit…And it's frustrating watching you just be so fucking forgiving all the fucking time." _Craig fumed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His chest felt lighter for some reason.

In the darkness, he could see Kenny's lips turn into a sly smile.

"_You've been watching me all this time?" _He asked teasingly and Craig's cheeks heated at his indirect confession. Well, it's not entirely true but not entirely false either.

"_That's not the fucking point." _Craig rolled his eyes. Kenny just chuckled.

"_Well…what good will it do if you give shit to people who give shit to you? Wouldn't it be just like two parties both swimming in a pool of shit?" _Kenny reasoned out and Craig almost considered the logic.

"_You're too fucking nice, you know that?" _Craig scoffed and it was supposed to be an insult instead of a compliment.

"_Thanks. You're quite nice too, Craig. When you're drunk." _Kenny laughed and he playfully pinched Craig's side, earning a yelp from the dark-haired boy.

"_Shut the fuck up, McCormick." _He growled but with no spite.

They both stared at each other for a while. Craig thinks it's the first time he'd seen Kenny McCormick up this close and maybe it's the proximity that's making him think that the boy is really good-looking in all aspects. And that statement was just so gay.

"_Anyway, my turn to ask questions." _His train of thought was disrupted by Kenny's upbeat voice. He just raised his brow as if to say bring it on.

"_So…where were you out drinking anyway? Token's?" _Kenny asked abruptly, Craig adjusting at the sudden pace.

"_Yeah. How did you know?"_

"_I was there. But only for a few hours though." _

"_Oh. I didn't see you." _Craig shifted, his hand bumping against Kenny's. The blonde didn't seem to mind.

"_Yeah, too bad. I could've gotten you drunk." _Kenny smirked and earned a smack from Craig. _"Well, why did you tell me to get inside your car back then?"_

Craig stopped at this. Ugh, now they had to talk about his stupidity.

"_I was supposed to drive you to your house but then you said confusing shit like your house is off limits." _

"_You were? Fuck, you're real fucking nice when you're drunk. No kidding." _Kenny said quite sincerely. Sincere enough to almost fool Craig.

"_Fuck you." _Craig said with the matching finger.

Kenny smiled at this.

"_Sure. I had this feeling you really want to with all the suggestiveness."_

Processing, processing, processing. _Click_. *Blush*

"_Wha—I—fuck you, McCormick!" _Craig stuttered.

"_As I said, sure!" _Kenny laughed at the blushing boy in front of him. Craig just flipped him off with both hands.

"_You know, you never did outgrow that habit, huh? The flipping off thing." _Kenny said in mild interest. Craig glanced at his hands and back at Kenny.

"_I like flipping people off." _Craig shrugged.

"_I'd let you flip me off, if you know what I mean." _Kenny huskily whispered as he leaned against his ear, sending shivers to the dark-haired boy. Okay, that was kind of unnerving. It made him question just what he's doing with Kenny McCormick in bed.

"_Fuck! Will you just stop with the innuendos, please? For fuck's sake, dude." _Craig cursed as goose bumps riddled his body. Kenny just laughed at him.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I just __**love **__your hotdogs and eggs. I had fun eating them and wouldn't mind to eat them again." _Kenny chirped.

"_Yeah, whatever, you can eat them again later or something-" _Craig stopped as it sank down to him. _"You fucking bastard!"_

Kenny just laughed amusingly at Craig who, by the horror of it, was starting to get fond of that light-hearted laugh.

The laughter and the curses died down and they were left with silence once again. They stared at one another, seemingly conversing with their eyes. Kenny just knew that Craig's probably cursing at him with his eyes and Craig just knew that Kenny's saying something dirty with his eyes. Huh, they knew each other pretty well already.

Kenny's hand suddenly shot up and brushed a stray strand away from Craig's eyes, surprising the other boy. The act was endearing. **Dangerously **endearing. There's the worms and the hot feeling combined now.

Kenny's fingers brushed against Craig's cheeks, their touch leaving a hot trail and maybe that's why his cheeks feel awfully warm now. Without warning, Kenny leaned in and pecked Craig on the lips, the kiss ending too quickly even before Craig could react. He was dumbfounded instead.

"_What was that?" _He asked slowly, their faces just inches away. Kenny rested his forehead on Craig's.

"_I want to thank you."_ Kenny smiled, looking sheepishly at the boy in front of him.

"_For what?" _Craig asked, barely noticing how his voice was reduced to a whisper.

"_For everything. The car ride. The food. The clothes. The bed. The talk." _Kenny enumerated and Craig can feel his breath on his face every time he spoke.

"_Whoa, chill, I'm not Jesus." _Craig chuckled and Kenny giggled, looking at him with what seemed like fondness.

"_No, seriously, let me repay you." _Kenny said softly as his arm draped around Craig's waist, pulling him closer.

"_You kissed me. I thought that was it." _Craig murmured, lightly heating up at the memory of Kenny's soft lips.

Kenny shook his head. _"I feel like that wasn't enough."_

"_Okay, then. What do you have in mind?" _Craig asked, knowing full well just what he's getting himself into. Well, he really likes taking risks.

Kenny was quiet for a moment, looking like he's having an internal battle.

"_Well…" _Kenny started, biting his lip in thought. Craig can't take his eyes off. _"I don't really have money."_

"_Oh really now."_ Craig rolled his eyes and Kenny just chuckled. _"You know, you could just say thanks like a normal person, right?"_

"_I'm not normal." _Kenny stated with a dangerous glint in his eyes. _"And actions speak louder than words, you know?" _

By this time, all sleepiness had already escaped Craig as his attention was fully focused on the blonde in front of him. He finally got what Kenny's insinuating and where he's leading him. But there's something about receiving a sexual thanks from Kenny McCormick that's especially alluring but at the same time totally wrong. When it comes to Kenny, it feels like he always have to decide between what's good and bad, doesn't he?

"_You know, it's not yet too late to continue off from earlier…" _Kenny said in a seductive voice and _seductively _trailed his fingers along his back. At least that's how Craig took all of it.

Craig decided to stop from a moment and for once, think his actions through. What could possibly go wrong if he allowed Kenny to do whatever he wants? It's not like he'll have to deal with an overly clingy and annoying girl—or boy for this matter—afterwards since this is just a one-time thing, anyway. Right…that's it. It's just a one-time thing. It's not like they have to talk about it afterwards. He knows Kenny isn't the type to gossip either. And he's already feeling riled up as it is and could really use a release—literally—from just about everything. So…

"_You'll probably still do it even if I said no so…fine. Blow my mind." _Craig said as he finally threw all his worries out the window and let his instincts take over. It's just a one-time thing. No big deal.

Kenny beamed happily at him and proceeded to settle himself above him, straddling his hips like he did earlier. Craig suddenly felt nervous and tried to look as cool as ever. He really is such a virgin.

"_Just relax, Craig."_ Kenny cooed as he massaged his shoulders. It didn't help because Craig's heartbeat just sped up even more.

Kenny began to move south without further ado, ducking under the covers and settling himself in between Craig's legs. It felt weird and Craig felt as sensitive as ever. As if every touch the blonde gives him made him burn. He can't believe this is actually happening.

He felt hands slowly pulling down his sweatpants and he kind of regretted not putting anything underneath it. With one last pull, he was completely exposed and he can't help but to blush as Kenny's breath breezed over his already-hard skin. Just how close is his face to his dick, anyways? He tried pulling the covers up to see what the blonde was doing but just as his eyes locked with blue ones, a wet tongue licked a stripe up his heated flesh from base to tip, making him groan loudly. Jesus Christ.

He threw his head back, eyes closing as Kenny continued licking him in that slow, agonizing, yet totally good way. He still can't believe this is happening.

It was like Kenny could read his thoughts as his hand closed around the base of Craig's cock, pulling him back to reality and reminding him that yes, this is so happening. His hand was hot, Craig thought.

"_You're quite big, huh, Craig?" _Kenny snickered underneath the covers as he carefully jerked Craig off. Craig heated up at the compliment—it was a compliment, right?—and covered his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle the noises he's making.

"_Sh-shut up…" _He stuttered as he felt himself harden up even more as Kenny tongued his slit while pumping him at an even pace.

Craig's mind wandered to weird places, making him think of weird things. Does Kenny do this with other men? How many dicks have he sucked before this? Just the thought of it was enough to make him limp and incredibly angry, for some reason, but Kenny made sure to keep his mind off of those things and just make him focus on the feeling.

Kenny teased him for what felt like forever, pulling back when Craig's already losing it and suddenly diving back in without warning. And he's just talking about licks and tongues and hands here. No real deep-throating yet. Fuck, this was only the tip of the iceberg and he already felt like coming any minute.

The blonde stopped his ministrations. Pulling back slightly and keeping his hand still at the base of the dark-haired boy's member. Craig peeked under the covers in confusion, slightly disappointed and extremely frustrated at the lack of contact. Craig was actually worried that Kenny was having second thoughts about this. He was proven wrong soon after.

Something warm and wet suddenly wrapped around the head of his cock, making him let out a half-choke, half-moan.

"_Fuck." _Craig growled lowly as Kenny sucked on his feverish skin, tongue circling around his tip.

Kenny gave him no time to adjust or recover as he immediately took more of him, going deeper and deeper until his nose is practically touching Craig's stomach.

Fuck, shit, cock, ass, titties, boner, bitch, muff, pussy, cock, butthole, Barbara Streisand!

He won't say it feels good because saying that is a fucking understatement.

He glanced down the blonde sucking him as his hand gripped the wild locks, their eyes meeting and sending electricity down Craig's body. Kenny's eyes are so sharp, he's not even joking. And seeing him going down on him as his eyes never leave his was too much. Too fucking much.

"_Feel good?" _Kenny asked as he bobbed his head up and down, making Craig crazy at the vibrations.

"_Don't talk-" _Craig tried to spat out but was interrupted by a harsh suck by Kenny. Craig couldn't take it anymore and suddenly came inside the blonde's mouth, letting out a shamelessly loud moan.

Craig didn't realize how hard he was gripping Kenny's hair, pulling him as close as possible as he came. His body shuddered and his vision turned white. It felt so **fucking **_amazing_.

His high lasted for a few more seconds, leaving him out of breath and muscles sore. His mind began to clear up as he finally registered the situation, realizing that Kenny still had him in his mouth, sucking earnestly. Craig noticed that some of his essence were dripping down the blonde's chin, making him even more embarrassed as he is.

He caressed Kenny's blonde hair, letting his hand wander in the soft curls and just watched as Kenny "cleaned" him. He would've pushed the blonde off already if he wasn't so sleepy and it didn't look so hot.

Kenny released him after a few seconds, licking off some stray drops on his stomach. Craig sighed tiredly as he pulled the blonde up until their faces are finally aligned. Kenny licked his lips as he stared down at Craig, who wiped his cum off the blonde's chin. Kenny grabbed his wrist and licked the cum off his fingers. _**Fuck**_. It also sank down to him that Kenny swallowed. Oh my god.

"_So, how was it?" _Kenny asked, his eyes expectant.

"_It wasn't so bad." _Craig confessed, not wanting to say that it was anything but bad. Kenny just rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway…do you want to go all the way or…?" _Kenny asked, his fingers drawing patterns across Craig's chest.

"_No." _Craig answered without hesitation. It wasn't that he was so against the idea. It's just that it didn't felt right fucking Kenny McCormick—funny that he would think that after being fellated by the said blonde—and he was tired as fuck and will probably fall asleep while doing it.

"_Oh…okay." _Kenny huffed, slightly disappointed. He was about to break away from Craig when a hand suddenly tugged him down, their lips meeting once again. He immediately melted into the kiss, moving his mouth in tandem with Craig's. Craig felt dizzy as he tasted himself on the blonde's mouth.

"_What was that?" _Kenny smiled after they broke away, slightly breathless and disheveled.

"_Well, I'm too lazy to grab my wallet and pay you for your services." _Craig said in a low voice, fingers playing with Kenny's blonde locks once again. He's really growing to like touching Kenny's hair.

Kenny shook his head lightly. _"You don't need to pay, idiot."_

Kenny settled himself beside Craig, close enough that their sides are touching. Both of them glanced at each other and Kenny grinned sleepily at Craig. The worms were back again.

"_Goodnight, Craig." _Kenny whispered as he lazily planted a kiss on Craig's cheek, nuzzling his neck as his arm snaked around his torso.

Craig would have minded the overly-intimate cuddling but he didn't really give a fuck at this point. And it felt kind of…nice, he thinks. He noticed Kenny's breathing become steady and he figured that he fell asleep already. Well, that was fast.

Craig was left staring at his ceiling again. He felt sleepy but he can't help but let his mind wonder. Kenny McCormick was a prostitute. He had Kenny McCormick in his bed. Kenny McCormick just gave him a blowjob. Everything that happened still felt so weird and he's still not sure of the decisions he made. But it didn't really mean anything, right? He didn't "sleep" with him so he didn't cross that line yet. And it was a one-time thing. It wasn't a big deal.

Yeah. It's a one-time thing. It won't happen again.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was long. This was actually supposed to be a song fic featuring the song "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran but it kind of steered in a different direction. It was kind of fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed~<p>

P.S. Still not sure if I should continue this or what. You guys help me decide :]]


End file.
